


Not Afraid Anymore

by XReaderFic_Land



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XReaderFic_Land/pseuds/XReaderFic_Land
Summary: Jason never rushed you, so moving into new territory will have to be led by you.





	Not Afraid Anymore

Rain pelted your skin as you ran finger locked with Jason toward dry safety. The day that had started out with sunshine and warmth was now dreary with rain. A day that had been, up until that point, filled with fun planned by Jason.

People tended to assume that Jason was the make it up as you go type, but that wasn’t always the case. Jay actually planned just about everything he did with multiple backups just in case.

Having dated Jason for the six months that had been one of the first things you’d learned about him among other things. You’d both met oddly enough while he’d been doing Red Hood research on a possible lead. He’d come to your favorite coffee shop and stolen your spot and that was all she wrote.

After that, you two were together all the time, especially after you figured out who his nighttime alter ego was around Gotham. On more than a few occasions after you knew Jason would stop at your place to get a patch job in his full Red Hood garb.

Over time you learned a lot about each other. Like for instance, how Jason tended to let people project assumptions onto him but never came out to correct or confirm anything.

As Jay managed to get his front door unlocked he ushered you inside first. Water dripped from you both onto the hardwood floor. Cutting your eyes to Jason as he bushed wet hair from his eyes you laughed.

“What?”

“Your hair looks weird when you do that.”

Jay cocked a brow “Oh yeah? Well, you should see yours, Medusa.”

You shook your head at his teasing words while trying to comb it out. Spinning around you tried to spy a towel or something but failed. Turning back to Jason you were about to ask for one but stopped short. Jason had peeled his leather jacket off and all that was left was his now shear white t-shirt.

The cloth nearly glued itself against Jay’s chest and abdomen making your mouth dry. Your eyes drank in the dips and rises of his form as your feet unconsciously carried your closer.

With a mind of its own, your hand rose to plant against his chest. Delicately tracing his sternum, you felt his skin twitch beneath. The air around you charged with something. Slowly looking up you found Jason’s blue-green eyes closed as his forehead came to rest against yours.

Lowering your hand, you were about to pull away and give him space, but you suddenly registered the feel of his hands on your hips. The searing heat of his hands made you shiver.

“You cold?”

You nodded mutely.

“Come with me.”

Jason’s eyes reopened before he led you through his apartment toward the bathroom. Your fingers remained locked as he moved toward the shower and switched the hot water on. You barely admired the massive bathroom as he slowly pulled his hand free of yours to leave.

“Jay.” Your whispered words stilled him, but you weren’t even sure what you’d stopped him for. Lightly grabbing his forearm Jason turned back toward you.

You hadn’t been together long, but something about Jason just had you hooked. Both your hands lifted to cup around Jason’s neck as you lifted onto tiptoes. Inching your lips closer you felt your heart rate pick up.

The tension between you was palpable as you balanced on the edge of a place you could never return. Since day one Jason had made it clear that he would never move faster than you were prepared. Always taking the extra precaution to handle you like glass and cherish you like a gift from God.

Biting your lip, you knew you’d have to be the one to take that first step. Looking into his blue-green eyes you noted the darker coloration as he silently studied you, waiting. Inhaling a steadying breath, you leaned in.

The first kiss was immediately yet softly returned. Once that seal was broken though, the heat between you both wasn’t just stemming from the shower anymore. Jason’s hands latched around your hips as your fingers curled up into his hair.

The kisses quickly morphed into ones of hunger. Your hands dropped downwards and began ripping free Jason’s soaked t-shirt. Tossing it aside it made a wet ‘splat’ against the floor.

Free to let your finger roam free against Jason’s bare chest his body tensed. Pulling away you looked up into his wild eyes as ragged breaths left his swollen lips.

Relooking at where your hands laid you felt emotion crawl up your throat. Marking Jason’s body were more scars than you cared to even try to count.

Jason cursed under his breath “It’s okay to run for the hills now.”

Flinching you looked at him “What? Jay, I-“

Suddenly it hit you that Jason fully expected you to run off after seeing the scars he’d only told you about one night while really drunk. Your hand balled into a fist against his chest as you shook your head. You knew actions tended to speak a lot louder than words did to Jason. So, instead of telling him you accepted every part of him you would show him.

Leaning forward your lips touched against one of larger scars running across his left pectoral and heart. The feeling of Jason’s form-locking up only served to encourage you to move to the next, and the next.

Before you could kiss the jagged scar along his throat Jason was redirecting your lips to his and picking you up by your thighs. You felt your back smack against the wet wall of the massive walk-in shower as hot water coursed down off Jason’s body onto yours.

Jason’s lips found the curve of your neck setting free a moan. Something deep within you ached for more as Jason continued to gently touch you. His fingers slid beneath your top to grip the hem before he had it up over your head.

As the shirt joined his somewhere on the bathroom floor things finally sank fully in.

“Jay.” You croaked out as Jason’s lips trailed kisses along your jaw.

“Hm?”

Your chest heaved, but this time it wasn’t powered by heat. It was fear. Swallowing thickly your brain fought between processing Jay’s delicate touches and what was about to happen.

Pushing at his chest your forced Jason away from your throat and to look at you. Immediately upon seeing your fearful eyes, Jason stilled.

“Shit. I shouldn’t have-“

Your cupped his face “No I want this. I want this with you, but I…” Words failed you because it might be Jason’s turn to run away. “I’ve…I’ve n…” You shook your head “I’ve never done…”

Jason’s eyes widened “You’re a virgin?”

The shock in his tone had you wanting the floor to open beneath you. Biting the inside of your cheek you tried to accept the fact that Jason was about to tell you to get out. Unable to do much else you silently nodded.

Silence only interrupted by running water passed between you for what felt like eons. After forever seemed to pass the shower water suddenly cut off.

You were about to apologize and say a farewell, but Jason’s lips silenced you. The soft caresses of his lips did the job of distracting you all too well as he walked you both out of the bathroom.

Melting into his kisses being dropped against a plush mattress made your eyes reopen in surprise. Looking around you processed being in his spacious and orderly bedroom.

Words suddenly poured from your lips “Your blankets are going to get soaked.”

Jason snorted a laugh as he bent down to kiss you again “They sure are Angel.” You felt Jason’s fingers slowly peeling your jeans down your legs as he spoke. His words muffled against your skin “Are you sure you want this. With me?”

His last whispered words made tears prick your eyes. The fact that Jason thought he didn’t deserve love would forever leave you confused, because God, he deserved all of it.

“Yes. Yes, Jason, I want you. I’m not afraid anymore and I want to love all of you.”

You felt a shake ripple down along Jason’s back at your words “Say it again.”

Your fingers flexed against his back as you whispered the words that would save him “I love you, Jason.”

Jason’s forehead set against the crook of your neck as you worked to free his jeans. Your finger fumbled over the button before his came to rest atop yours in guidance.

“I’m going to go slow with you Y/N. Like the gift to my life that you are, I’m going to cherish every inch of your body. To worship you, my Angel.”

Biting your lip, you closed your eyes against his soft promises. After Jason helped you unbutton his pants he returned to taste your lips. Opening your mouth just slightly allowed Jason’s tongue to dart in and explore.

Your hands returned to Jay’s now damp black hair as he worked you free of your own jeans. As they crumpled to the floor Jason masterfully snuck a hand underneath you to click free your bra and add it to the growing pile on the floor.

Jay slowly pulled his lips free of yours and hovered over you his eyes scanning your form. Swallowing you fought off the need to hide.

After another moment he bent back down until his mouth was closing around one nipple while one hand kneaded your other breast. You sucked in a sharp breath as his teeth gentle grazed around the soft numb.

Slowly after evening out your now overly sensitive chest, Jason trailed hot kisses down along your stomach. You felt his hot fingers curl around the edges of your panties before with an achingly slow pace pulled them off.

Your felt Jason’s hot breath against you there making yours stall.

“You smell wonderful. I bet you taste better.”

Before you could even try to form a thought, Jason’s tongue licked you deeply freeing a new range of sounds from you. Gripping under your legs Jason pulled you closer to his mouth. Your fingers curled into Jay’s hair as your hips tried to match his menstruations.

The ball of tension that’s had been tightening low in your belly since the shower ached with renewed strength making you moan.

“Jay” The breathy sound of your voice was answered with crafter licks and nibbles “Jay…Oh, Gods. Jay, I-I need you. Please.”

Jason at your words stopped his actions and climbed back up to you. The taste of yourself on his lips oddly had you need him more than ever. As your fingers threaded through his hair Jay deepened the kiss.

You felt Jason delicately open your legs before the heat of him touched you. With one quick thrust, Jason jerked the air from your lungs as he broke past your hymen. Your fingers dug into his biceps as Jason remained frozen above you, his breathing as jagged as yours.

“Are you okay? Need me to stop?”

Unable to form words as you focused on adjusting to him you just shook your head. Jason placed several kisses against your temple as he waited.

“I’m okay.” You realigned your lips once more “I’m okay.”

With your words, Jason slowly, with an entirely new level of care, began to move again. At first, his thrusts were a gentle rock before gaining momentum. Each movement had you climbing higher toward a place you’d never gone with someone before.

 

As Jason’s head rested on yours and your breaths mixed together you felt seconds from release.

“Jason!” his name ripped free of you as you both climaxed.

White stars shone behind your closed lids as you slowly returned to yourself. The onslaught of exhaustion left you limp in Jay’s arms.

Reopening your eyes, you found Jay staring down at you with soft eyes. Reaching up with a hand you cupped his cheek.

“I’ll be right back,” Jason spoke before kissing your inner palm and getting off the bed. Your eyes admired his toned body before it disappeared for a moment. When he reappeared, you noticed a white washcloth in his hand.

“What-“

“Have to clean you up before you fall asleep Baby girl.”

As he spoke you watched as Jason worked the warm cloth down around your legs. Jay’s gentle touch as he cleaned your most sensitive area never failed to amaze you. Blinking your eyes lead to them not fully reopening.

Making a sound of frustration Jason simply laughed while slipping you both under the covers. His lips dotted kisses behind your ear as you snuggled back into his chest.

“I love you.”

Jay’s words had a smile lifting your lips “And I you.” Rolling over on your side you found him propping his head up. Your fingers traced patterns against his chest “That was a lot more fun than I was expecting.”

Jason laughed “That’s just the start of it.”

Biting your lip, you peeked up at him through your lashes. “Show me more.”

Jason smirked, “Your wish is my command, Angel.”

Jay guided you into his lap after a moment. Leaning forward you kissed him as he carefully moved inside of you.

“When you don’t feel as sore I’m going to introduce you to rough sex too among other things.” Jay kissed your nose as you smiled at him “Word of the wise for when that happens: hold onto something.”


End file.
